Camellia
by airkeyan
Summary: Entah dosa apa Ino terhadap dunia ini. karena semesta tak pernah berpihak padanya. Dan Naruto si pembuat kisruh itu membuat alamnya semakin kacau. akankah Ino dapat berdamai ataukah dirinya akan berakhir dengan sengsara?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

genre: romence

Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, Absurd, typo, etc.

Camellia

Matahari bangun dari peraduannya. Melemparkan tebaran terang ke langit kelam. Cerah mulai menggantikan gelap. Burung - burung berkicau bersautan menyambut kehadiran sang raja siang yang kembali datang.

Udara hangat menyusuri setiap sudut desa Konoha. Memberikan semangat pada tiap insan untuk memulai kegiatan. Termasuk kepada gadis bersurai emas panjang itu. Yamanaka Ino kini ada didepan tokonya. Ia terlihat tengah menyapu halaman tokonya dengan cekatan. Ia menyingkirkan banyak daun yang jatuh tanpa permisi.

Setelah mengurusi kotoran di hadapan tokonya. Ino langsung mengambil beberapa peralatan bertanam seperti sekop dan gembor. Ia terlihat mahir dengan sekopnya. Ino memberikan pupuk pada semua tanaman. Tak lupa menyirami bunga-bunganya agar terlihat lebih segar. Sukses dengan kedua hal itu. Ino melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan menata tumbuhan indah didepan toko. Ia berencana membuat perubahan pada penempatan tumbuhannya. Ia merasa perubahan itu akan menarik perhatian para pembeli.

Ia menggeserkan semua pot dari yang terkecil sampai yang terbesar. Ia menaruh adenium yang tengah merekahkan bunga-bunganya di pusat tataan tanamannya. Kamboja jepang tersebut dikelelilingi Rhododendron merah muda yang diletakan rapih oleh Ino.

Gadis berparas cantik itu terus tersenyum dan menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya. Dirinya terlalu asik dan tak memperdulikan tatapan heran dari kedua orang tuanya."Dia anak kita kan?"

Ayah dan ibu Yamanaka Ino itu cukup bingung dengan putri kesayanganya. Hari ini, Ino bangun begitu pagi. Bahkan dia sudah siap dengan kain seperti apron yang biasa digunakan untuk bertanam. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang dibingungkan keduanya. Akan tetapi saat ini mereka melihat Yamanaka Ino yang begitu ceria, padahal kemarin gadis cantik itu nampak murung sekali.

"Ibu senang melihatmu begitu ceria hari ini. Tapi bukankah lebih baik menaruh camellia mu itu di dalam?"

Ino mendongkrak, ia sangat terkejut"I...Ibu, tunggu, ayah juga. Sejak kapan kalian di sini?"

"Sejak kau menggantungkan begonia itu. Apa kau ingin ibu bantu?" Ino tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. Yang artinya ia menolak dengan baik Ibunya. "Baiklah, jangan lupa kau taruh camelia itu kedalam ya. Ibu dan ayah ma-"

"iya-iya ibu. Aku Mengerti, kau tak perlu khawatir. Pergilah, berliburlah dengan tenang." potong Ino pada ceramah ibunya.

Yamanaka mina tersenyum lebar. Ia kembali melihat putrinya sudah kembali seperti biasanya. Dengan senyuman merekah, Ia memeluk gadisnya dengan erat. "jaga dirimu,ya. Ibu ga mau melihatmu menangis lagi. Karena itu jelek sekali"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya untuk membalas ucapan ibunya. mina tertawa puas melihat ekpresi lucu anaknya. "ibu.. Tertawamu terlalu keras, tau"protes Ino pada ibunya. Mendengar ucapan Ino. Istri Yamanaka Inoichi tersebut segera menghentikan gelaknya.

"ibu serius, jaga dirimu baik-baik selama kami pergi"

"Baik, bu. "

"kami sayang kamu Ino"ucapan itu dilanjutkan dengan kecupan selamat tinggal di pipi Ino. "jika ada yang mengganggumu. Bilang ke ayah"ujar Inoichi dengan nada tegas sambil pergi berjalan bersama mina.

Ino masih setia berdiri didepan tokonya. Dia Menatap lekat punggung kedua orang tuanya. Mereka berdua sangat bahagia rasanya. Mereka terlibat pembicaraan yang menyenangkan. Buktinya ibu berulang kali tertawa mendengar ucapan ayah. Bahkan Ino dapat mendengar samar tawa dari Ibu. Namun lamat-lamat suara itu lenyap. Mereka berduapun terlihat seperti titik saat ini.

Ino kembali pada kegiatan bercocok tanamnya. Ia mengambil camellia untuk dipindahkan kedalam toko. Ibunya benar, bunga camellia adalah tanaman yang cukup rapuh. Bahkan satu sentuhan pada bunga indah tersebut dapat membuat kelopaknya bejatuhan. Bunga ini tak boleh di taruh di luar. Ino tak mau ada anak jahil yang mengganggu camellianya. Saat kakinya akan melangkah, dia dikagetkan oleh dorongongan seseorang dari belakang "hai Ino, sedang apa kau?"sapa pembuat rusuh itu tanpa dosa.

"Hei, pelan-pelan"pekik kesal Ino pada seorang pemuda di belakangnya. Pot itu hampir jatuh. Dan bahkan Beberapa kelopaknya sudah terlihat tergeletak dibawah. Jangan sampai ibunya tau tentang ini.

Ino mempererat lagi genggamannya setelah kejadian itu. Ia menoleh ke insan yang mengejutkannya. Pemuda bersurai kuning lancip dengan senyum bodoh yang terpajang diwajahnya, dia lah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku mengagetkan mu ya, maafkan"

"Apa kau harus seribut itu saat menyapa orang. Kau hampir membuat bunga ku jatuh"Gerutu Ino, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada si pembuat rusuh.

"Tapi mawar itu tidak jatuh, kan?"

Ino memutar badannya dengan tanaman itu yang masih ia gendong. Ia menatap keji Naruto. Mungkin jika orang yang dia tatap bukan Naruto, pasti akan gemetar tak karuan karena takut. Namun Naruto ya Naruto, pria yang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat tidak peka.

"ini bukan mawar, bodoh. Ini adalah camellia. Kau boleh saja sok tampan, tapi kau tak boleh sok tau, karena itu akan membuatmu semakin terlihat bodoh"

Pemuda gagah itu menyipitkan matanya lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Ia merasa bingung apa perbedaan camellia dan mawar. Bukannya dua-duanya adalah bunga. Bahkan bentuk kedua bunga itu sama persis. Aneh-_

"jadi itu berbeda"

"Ya, iya lah. Camelia itu bunga yang memiliki tekstur mirip kapas dan camelia lebih rapuh di banding bunga mawar"Jelas gadis ber-pony tail itu sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya bagaikan guru yang tengah menerangkan di kelas.

"oh, begitu"Naruto menjeda perkataannya sejenak dengan tawanya. Kemudian melanjutkan omongannya"Aku tetep tidak mengerti"

Ino menghela nafas berat. Ia seperti akan meledak di tempat karena kebodohannya sendiri. Gadis itu tau bahwa Naruto tak akan paham, lalu kenapa dia harus menjelaskannya.

"Lebih baik, kau pergi. Sebelum aku menghajar mu"Kasar Ino.

Mendengar ancaman Ino yang begitu serius. Naruto memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari hadapan gadis yang tengah emosi tersebut."Okey, aku akan pergi."Baru saja beberapa langkah menjauh dari toko bunga Yamanaka. Jalannya terhenti karena omongan ketus dari gadis yang ia kacaukan tadi.

"Jadi kau tak mau membantu seorang wanita yang kesusahan"

EH*$#='!

"Bukanya dia sendiri yang tadi menyuruhku pergi"ujar Naruto dalam batin. Ia sedikit menggerutu sesaat namun sadar bahwa memang seharusnya dia membantu Ino. Apalagi dirinya hampir saja membuat bunga cama-cami-camalia atau apapun itu terjatuh.

"maaf-maaf, biar aku bantu, Pasti berat" Naruto menjulurkan tangannya ke arah bunga putih tersebut. Sayangnya, niat Naruto malah ditolak oleh Ino. Gadis itu mengelak saat jemari pemuda bermanik biru itu hampir sampai pada camellianya.

"Kau meremehkanku. Jadi menurutmu, aku tak bisa mengangkat pot ini"

LAH SALAH LAGI!

Ino menatap kejam si pemilik surai pirang tersebut sembari melewatinya. Ia tidak peduli akan kebaikan yang ditawarkan oleh Naruto. Baginya itu hanyalah basa-basi busuk pria yang menjijikan. Semua cowo itu brengsek, itulah motto hebat yang dia punya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, biar aku saja yang mengangkatnya"

"ga"balas singkat gadis dari klan Yamanaka tersebut.

"Biar aku saja"Paksa Naruto sambil mengejar Ino yang sudah hampir masuk kedalam tokonya.

Merasa bahwa langkahnya hampir terkejar. Ino langsung mempercepat jalannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah belakang seraya bilang"Aku bilang enggak, ya enggak. Apa semua cowo jadi tuli sekarang"

"baiklah, tapi kau harus-"

Brak

Kaki Ino berjumpa dengan sebuah batu yang entah ditaruh siapa. Badannya tersungkur kedepan. Dirinya harus rela seluruh tubuhnya berjumpa dengan aspal kelam. Ino berulangkali menggeram karena pilu di tiap anggota badannya. Tak sadar bahwa benda yang perlu ia jaga kini telah tak berbentuk lagi dihadapannya.

...

"kau terlihat khawatir mina, ada apa? Apa ini tentang putri kita"

Mina mengangguk, artinya ia membenarkan ucapan suaminya. Nyonya Inoichi tersebut memang tak bisa menyembunyikan keresahannya sejak tadi. Walau tawa mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Tapi tetap saja ada rasa janggal yang tertinggal di benak hatinya. Dan luar biasanya sang suami bisa paham isi hatinya saat ini.

Dengan tangan yang masih saling terkait. Inoichi memperkuat genggamannya pada tangan tangan istrinya."kau tak perlu takut mina, dia terlihat sudah baik tadi. Bahkan dia sudah mau keluar dari kamarnya hari ini"

Wanita dengan mahkota coklat tanah itu hening. Langkahnya pun tak seirama lagi dengan pasanganya. Ia semakin melambat dan akhirnya berhenti."Aku tau, dia masih terluka"

"bagaimana kau tau?"tanya Inoichi yang kini juga ikut berhenti.

"karena aku ibunya. Aku yang melahirkannya dan merawatnya."Inoichi terkejut dengan ucapan istrinya. Ia tak menyangka itu yang akan jadi jawaban wanita cantik yang dipersuntingnya. Dia pikir bakal ada jawaban aneh yang akan mengocok perut. Namun ucapan mina cukup menyentuh jiwanya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan hal bodoh"Ujar Mina sembari membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Inoichi."Bagaimana kalau dia kembali depresi dan gantung diri a-atau malah loncat dari atap rumah atau bisa sajakan dia menggelamkan dirinya kesungai"

"Mina..."Ucap halus inocihi. Wanita yang di panggil mina itu menengadah, menatap lekat mata biru milik suaminya dengan lekat."Apa?"Tanyanya dengan nafas yang masih tersengal. Inoichi tak membalas ucapan istrinya. Ia memilih mendekat lalu mendekap erat Mina.

"Kau harus tenang. Dia adalah anak kita. Dia mewarisi kepintaran mu. Tak mungkin dia melakukan hal sebodoh itu"

"Tapi-"Yamanaka Mina gagal melanjutkan omongannya. Perkataannya terlanjur terpotong oleh suaminya sendiri

"Setiap manusia bisa terluka, namun hanya yang kuat yang akan bangkit lagi. Dan aku yakin putri kita adalah gadis yang kuat"Nyonya Inoichi yang mendengarkan ucapan suaminya seketika meneteskan air mata. Ia akui dirinya salah. Mina mengaku salah telah menganggap Ino anak kecil dan manusia bodoh yang bakal melakukan hal gila semacam itu.

"Yasudah, ayo pergi" Tarik inoichi pada istrinya

"Hei, pelan-pelan"

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tawa juga kembali hadir diantara mereka. Terasa pembicaraan tadi telah dapat dilupakan keduanya. Akan tetapi Ibu Yamanaka Ino ini masih tak bisa tenang. Iya mempunyai firasat buruk tentang anaknya"Semoga dia tidak dapat masalah"

...

Ino mendongak, menatap yang ada dihadapannya. Untuk beberapa saat ia terkesiap kala menyaksikan bunga kapas yang begitu ia jaga kini telah tiada. Sepertinya Ino ikut hancur bersamaan dengan pot didepannya.

"Hati-hati Ino, kau bisa jatuh"

"TELAT, AKU UDAH JATUH TAU..."Teriak gadis itu pada pada pemuda yang memperingatinya.

Naruto yang tepat ada di belakang Ino segera menghampiri gadis yang malang tersebut."Kau tak apa"Ino menelisik pemuda itu. Tatapannya seperti berbicara, pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu, matanya buta ya? Mana ada orang yang jatuh, terus gapapa.

"Jangan sentuh aku" Larang Ino

Mendengar perkataan kasar Putri Yamanaka tersebut. Dari pada disemprot lagi dengan ucapan sadisnya Maka Naruto memilih mengubah arahnya untuk melihat keadaan bunga camellia putih itu. Yang maniknya bisa tangkap ialah bunga camellia tersebut sudah tak memiliki kelopak indahnya. Dan dirinya juga melihat bahwa pot berbahan tanah liat itu sudah hancur kebagian yang lebih kecil lagi.

"Kau lebih memperhatikan bunga dibanding aku"

"Eh... Bukankah kita sejak tadi berdebat karena bunga itu, lagi pula kau tadi melarangku untuk menyentuhmu"

Lawan bicara Naruto itu bergeming. Ino lebih ingin berjuang untuk kembali berdiri daripada menanggapi pernyataan Naruto. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya yang lecet. Cairan merah kelam pada sikunya masih nampak jelas. Begitu pula dengan rasa perihnya.

"aw.."keluh Ino. Gadis itu berusaha berulangkali. Sakit di tubuhnya mempersulit dirinya untuk kembali bangkit. Sempat hati ingin menyerah dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh, tapi Ino terlalu malu untuk menampakan itu dimuka umum, apa lagi didepan pemuda pembuat ricuh itu.

Hati Naruto bergerak, walau tadi sempat memprotes perkataan Ino. Naruto dengan perlahan mengangkat gadis itu. Lalu memapahnya masuk ke dalam toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka Inoichi tersebut.

"Kenapa ga dari tadi? Dasar pria tidak peka"Ya, itu lah yang Ino ucapkan. Dirinya merasa kata terimakasih tak pantas ia berikan pada Naruto. Menurutnya pria bodoh itu telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Dan tak mungkin dirinya beramah tamah pada Naruto.

LAH!@$! :

Dengan perlahan Naruto mendudukan Ino diatas kursi coklat di belakang kasir."Apa kau ingin ku ambilkan obat merah"Ino menggeleng. Saat ini, Naruto tak paham dengan apa yang ia saksikan. Gadis bersurai pirang itu tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya. Niatnya untuk pergi dan mencari sarapan ia hentikan seketika.

"Ka-kau harus bertanggung jawab"

Naruto tersenyum kikuk, itulah caranya untuk menutupi kekesalannya. Dia ingin menyeruak marah tapi tak mungkin. Dia tak bisa memarahi seorang perempuan apa lagi perempuan itu sedang menangis.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah merusak bungaku"

"Tapi kan bunga itu kau yang bawa"Jelas Naruto pelan-pelan pada Ino.

"Tapi jika kau tak ada, aku tak akan terkena sial seperti tadi"

"Aku bahkan tak menyentuh bunga itu"Ucapnya sambil menunjuk bunga camellia yang hancur itu di depan toko.

"Aku tak peduli, pokoknya kau yang salah. Kau harus paham bahwa itu memang hukum di dunia yang fana ini. Pria adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang akan selalu salah bagaimanapun juga."Ujar Ino sambil mencari suatu di atas meja kasirnya.

"APA!? HUKUM DARI MAN-"

Naruto gagal melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wajah Naruto bergidik. Ia menatap tangan Ino yang lagi memegangi pot biru tanah liat di atas meja. Rasanya pot tak berdosa itu akan segera terlempar kewajah Naruto sebentar lagi. Naruto melangkah beberapa kali ke belakang. Ia harap itu bisa menghindarkannya dari amukan Ino.

"Kau mau tanggung jawab, ga?"Aura menyeramkan keluar dari tubuh Ino. Mengelilingi tubuhnya bagai langit mendung yang begitu kelam dan bisa kapan saja mengeluarkan kilatan cahaya yang begitu menggetarkan hati.

"Tunggu-tunggu, aku bakal bertanggung jawab. Jangan lemparkan pot itu kewajah tampanku"

Ino menyilangkan tanganya di depan dada. Ia menatap mata biru langit milik pemuda bodoh itu dengan tajam. Sepertinya Naruto serius dan bukan hanya ingin menjanjikan hal palsu pada Ino.

"Kau harus menjadi-"

"Pacarmu"Potong Naruto.

"Hei, siapa yang mau dengan manusia bodoh sepertimu? Bahkan ku yakin tak ada yang mau denganmu."

"Apa kau bilang? Aku ini Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda paling tampan di Desa Konoha." Ujar Naruto tak terima sambil menggebrak meja. "masa?"Goda Ino dengan dilanjutkan kekehannya. Mana rasa sedih yang tadi ia rasakan. Karena rasanya saat ini putri dari klan yamanaka tersebut sudah bisa kembali tertawa. Pikirannya pun lebih tenang. Serta airmatanya sudah hilang tak membekas. Apa ini karenanya?

"kau harus menjadikan bunga itu kembali hidup atau kau bisa mencari gantinya"

"eh, Bagaimana kalau aku jadi pegawai disini saja selama 7 hari, bagaimana?" Tawar Naruto. Dirinya tau bahwa bunga camellia itu tak mudah dicari. Itu terlihat dari bagaimana Ino menjaga bunga tersebut.

"Hah, kenapa aku harus mau menerimamu menjadi pegawaiku? Aku tak sudi"

"Aku berjanji akan bekerja sebaik-baiknya."Ya, pemuda itu masih membujuk seakan janji-janji manis miliknya dapat mengubah pendirian Ino.

"Janji? Aku tak perlu janji, aku mau bukti"Janji adalah sebuah kata konotatif yang biasa di gunakan oleh pria. Baginya janji tanpa bukti hanyalah hikayat belaka yang bakal menyayat.

"Maka izinkan aku untuk membuktikan janjiku."

Ino terperangah, ia menyaksikan bahwa Pria bodoh didepannya terlihat sangat siap dengan apa yang dia katakan. Ada rasa percaya yang tiba-tiba tertanam didalam hatinya. Mungkinkah ini saatnya dia harus kembali percaya kepada kaum Adam lagi.

"serius, aku akan bekerja keras. Kau hanya tinggal duduk manis. Tunjuk sana sini dan nanti akan ku kerjakan"

"Jangan berjanji, jika kau tak bisa menepatinya"balas Ino

"Aku akan serius. Besok aku akan mulai bekerja, Kau hanya tinggal duduk dan bertambah gendut nanti"

"AKU GA GENDUT"Teriak Ino pada pemuda tersebut sambil melemparkan pot bunga ke kepala Naruto.

Ya, entah dosa apa yang dia lakukan tapi benda yang keras itu baru saja menghantam wajahnya. Meskipun pot itu telah dilemparkan. Dirinya akan berusaha untuk bertanggung jawab walau bukan dia yang melakukan itu semua dengan alasan yang belum diketahui.

Bersambung...

A/n

Geje ya? Ya maaf. Namanya juga pemula. Makanya riview dong. Aku butuh kritik dan saran kalian untuk terus bisa menulis. Jadi jangan lupa reviewnya.

Btw aku gatau siapa nama Ibunya Ino. Jadi aku namain ajah Yamanaka Mina


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

genre: romence

Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, Absurd, typo, etc.

Naruto tak pernah berpikir, mengira atau bahkan mengharapkan dirinya akan menjadi seorang pegawai toko bunga. Kenyataannya kini ia telah resmi menjadi pegawai di Yamanaka Flower. Dengan apron yang terpakai sebagai bukti yang paling jelas. "Huft, ini menyebalkan"Ya, itulah kata yang ia keluarkan saat pertama kali mengenakan seragam kerjanya.

Hal menyebalkan lainnya bagi Naruto adalah Amukan dari bosnya yang mengiringi kedatangannya pagi ini. Yamanaka Ino memarahinya karena ia telat. Naruto memang bangun kesiangan di hari pertamanya kerja. Tapi semua itu ada alasannya. Tadi malam, ia harus tidur larut malam yang disebabkan oleh dirinya harus pergi ke dokter karena pusing yang begitu menyiksa berkat terkena lemparan vas bunga dari Ino kemarin.

"Kau mau bekerja atau berkunjung? Kau tak punya jam di rumah,ya. Liat jam berapa nih!?"Marah Ino pada pegawai barunya. Rasanya 7 hari bekerja disini akan terasa seperti satu tahun bagi Naruto. Karena omongan menyesakan hati yang akan terus ia dengar selama bekerja dengan Ino.

"Cowo kok kerja di toko bunga"

"Naruto kesurupan apa sih? Sampe mau kerja disana"

"mungkin kepalanya kepentok ujung meja"

Begitulah seterusnya ucapan-ucapan para warga desa yang menyaksikan Naruto tengah menyirami bunga di depan toko Yamanaka. Dengan iklas dan tabah, Naruto tetap menjalankan perintah dari Ino. Ia tetap berdiri tegak dengan senyum khasnya yang terus merekah. Baginya ini bukanlah sesuatu yang memalukan, karena dia sedang bertanggung jawab dengan-hmm, kesalahannya.

Bagi maniknya semua adalah hal baru. Peralatan seperti sekop pun ia tak tau. Wajar saja yang sering ia pegang adalah kunai dan suriken. Tak hanya itu, dia pun tak tau alasan yang menyebabkan kotoran hewan harus di masukan ke dalam tanah.

"Jadi, aku harus menaruh kotoran ini ke seluruh tanaman?"Ucapnya sembari menggaruk belakang kepala karena bingung. Namun ia tetap melakukan hal itu. Karena dirinya takut malah kena semprot dari bosnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengorek tanah pada pot hitam besar. Disaat sedetik saja pupuk itu hampir menyentuh tanah, ide hebat tiba-tiba muncul di dalam benaknya.

"Dari pada aku kasih kotoran ini, lebih baik aku berikan parfum saja pada seluruh tanamannya. Pasti akan membuat seluruh tanaman disini semakin harum"Dirinya merasa bahwa kotoran tak mungkin memberikan bau wangi pada tanaman. Maka dia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal itu. Dan kebetulan sebuah toko parfum baru saja dibuka di sebrang Yamanaka Flower.

Kala sedang melakukan ide luar biasanya. Dari dalam toko suara langkah kaki terdengar. Dengan balutan pakaian ungu yang berpotongan di atas perut dan juga celana yang selaras warnanya. Yamanaka Ino keluar dari tokonya sambil mengangkat beberapa pot."Naruto, kau sudah mela-"

Ino menyeka omongannya setelah mendapati kelakuan bodoh dari pegawainya."Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau ingin kena vas bunga lagi yah?!"

"Eh, emang aku salah?"Tanya Naruto. Memang ia tidak menuruti perkataan Ino. Tapi ia rasa dirinya telah melakukan Inovasi yang akan mengubah dunia dalam perawatan tanaman.

"YA,SALAH"Bentak Ino pada Naruto.

"Tap-"

Belum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya ia sudah harus di paksa untuk menghindar dari lemparan maut pot-pot Ino.

SALAH LAGI...

Bagi Naruto wanita itu aneh. Sungguh dirinya tak dapat mengerti mahluk seperti apa wanita itu. Menurutnya Wanita seperti sebuah kode bom yang tak dapat di pecahkan. Sekali saja kita berurusan dengannya maka bom akan meledak. Dan sampai saat ini belum ada cara pemecahannya. Dari pengalamannya, Dia rasa apapun yang dia lakukan akan berakhir sebagai kesalahan. Dan itu akan membuatnya babak belur karena serangan dari Ino.

...

Setelah kejadian diluar yang tentu saja membuat Ino mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar. Naruto akhirnya ditempatkan oleh Ino di belakang meja kasir. Dia pun dapat satu tugas untuk menyirami tanaman di dalam.

"Jangan lakukan kesalahan lagi atau kepalamu akan aku jitak sampai pecah"

Mendengar perkataan yang begitu menyeramkan dari Ino, Naruto langsung bergegas untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dirinya memutuskan untuk menyiram dari tanaman yang digantung di samping meja kasir.

Sambil menyenandungkan siulan, dia menjalankan tugasnya. Naruto terlihat asik melakukannya meski dirinya pun tak tau tanaman apa yang tengah dia siram, yang ia tau tanaman ini terlihat sangat terjaga dan sangat indah.

Naruto berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk berhati-hati. Namun gadis yang tengah berjibaku dengan beberapa tanaman di halaman toko membuatnya terganggu. Apa lagi kala dara cantik itu berulang kali membenahi kuciran rambut pirangnya. Itu cukup membuat Naruto menelan ludah. Dan dapat membuatnya lupa akan yang ada di sekitarnya, termasuk para pembeli yang sudah emosi karena tak segera di layani oleh Naruto.

Saat Ino melirik ke dalam tokonya, hanya untuk memastikan kinerja Naruto. Pemuda bermanik biru lembut itu langsung menoleh ke arah lain dan mengontrol muka maupun jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan sejak tadi. Dirinya tak mau ketahuan tengah memperhatikan bosnya sendiri.

Akan tetapi

"Naruto!?"Teriak Ino dari luar yang tiba-tiba malah masuk dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengadu giginya."Sial, aku ketahuan kayaknya"

Sembari menghirup nafas panjang, Naruto segera menggerakan badannya ke arah Ino sambil melontarkan senyuman ramah kepada bosnya. Naruto berusaha tetap tenang walau jidatnya sudah bercucuran keringat. "A-aku tak memperhatikanmu dari dalam kok, su-sumpah deh."

"Hah, kamu ngomong apa sih?! Cepet urusin pelangganya"Kata Ino yang langsung rusuh meladeni para pembeli.

Dengan datangnya Ino, tentu segera menghilangkan antrean pengunjung yang cukup panjang menumpuk. Ino berungkali meminta maaf kepada setiap pembeli yang mengeluhkan kinerja dari pegawai barunya yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Memang tak semuanya mengomel ada pula yang diam namum memberikan tatapan super judes kepada mereka Berdua. Dan ada juga yang santai tapi minta potongan harga karena pelayanan yang buruk. Naruto benar-benar membuat kericuhan lebih parah hari ini.

"Kau bisa kerja ga?"Kata seorang ibu-ibu yang sudah agak tua kepada Naruto

"Maafkan kami atas kelambatannya, bu"Jelas Ino sambil merangkai bunga yang telah dipilih oleh pembelinya

"Enak ajah minta maaf, aku mau potongan harga"balasnya ketus pada Ino.

"Baik, kami akan memberi potongan 50%"

"GA, AKU MAU 85%"

"Apa 85%. Kau bukan sedang meminta potongan,bu. Kau lebih bisa dibilang sedang merampok kami. Atau jangan-jangan kau memang suka memperas orang, ya?" Saut Naruto yang tak terima permintaan potongan dari ibu tua tersebut.

DUAK

Baru saja setengah detik yang lalu Ino menghadiahkan Naruto sikutan keras ke perutnya.

"Jadi kau tak mau memberikan potongan 85%?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menjawab"Tidak, kami akan memberikan potongan kepadamu"Gadis dari klan yamanaka itu segera membereskan belanjaan ibu-ibu itu dan langsung memberikannya.

"Jangan pernah salah pilih pegawai, kau lihat sendirikan akibatnya. Jangan-jangan kau memilih dia jadi pegawaimu karena kalian berpacaran"Tuduh wanita tua itu sambil meninggalkan toko.

"Tidak-tidak, kami tak berpacaran. Mana mungkin aku mau dengan gadis galak seperti dia"ucap Naruto yang memasang senyum malu-malu di wajahnya.

"Jadi aku galak?"

Naruto sedikit terpental dengan pertanyaan Ino. Apa lagi nadanya tak sekeras saat pertama kali dia memarahi Naruto."Enggak" Jawab Naruto singkat. Naruto merasa jawaban itu sudah cukup. Dia pun tak mau berpanjang lebar karena takut salah berbicara.

"Jangan bohong, kau tadi bilang"Kata Ino sambil menginjak kaki Naruto.

Naruto menggaduh tak karuan. Dia sempat berjongkok dan memperhatikan kuku kakinya yang sedikit berdarah karena serangan brutal dari bosnya sendiri. Namun kini dia sudah berdiri walau sedikit pincang karena ngilu yang tak tertahankan

"Makanya jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh"

Ino menghirup nafas panjang, ini adalah pertanda bahwa omelan Ino yang bagaikan musik rap akan segera terdengar"Sebenernya kau niat kerja disini ga sih, tadi di luar kau membuat tanaman-tanamanku layu, lalu tadi semua pelanggan marah karenamu. Dan mana yang telah kau siram disini? aku bahkan merasa seluruh bunga di dalam masih kering.

Naruto menunujuk tanaman di sebelah meja kasir. Ino terpaku ditempat. Dirinya hanya bisa berkedip. Sebelum dia menepuk jidatnya"Kau lahir di goa, ya? Apa kau tak bisa membedakan yang mana tanaman asli dan tanaman plastik?"

"Ohh, memang ini tanaman plastik,ya? Pantas saja keliatan bagus sekali" kata Naruto sambil meraba dedaunan tanaman yang ia siram. Dia baru sadar kalau itu memang bukan tanaman yang di ciptakan Tuhan.

"Jadi, dari tadi kau hanya minyiram tanaman itu"

"iya"Jawab enteng Naruto

Ino yang mendengarnya langsung melemparkan beberapa pukulan ke dada Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya bisa diam tanpa berbuat apapun. Dia tau bahwa ini kesalahannya, tak masalah Ino melakukan semacam itu padanya. Saat Naruto sudah siap untuk menerima siksaan sejahat apapun dari gadis itu. Malah lamat-lamat pukulan Ino melelamah dan tergantikan dengan isakan tangis. Bahkan kepala Ino pun kini malah tersandar pada dada bidang Naruto.

"To-tolong pergi, tinggalkan aku."Kata Ino dengan sesak. Memang belankangan ini Putri yamanaka Mina tersebut tengah cengeng-cengengnya. Hatinya sedang sangat sensitif. Agaknya luka itu masih belum bisa sembuh sepenuhnya.

"Tapi aku belum menyelesaikan masa kerjaku"

"Pergi! Kau ku pecat. Janjimu adalah dusta seperti shik-"ino tak berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena suara dari luar toko mendahuluinya.

"Kupikir ada apa sampai tokomu terdengar sangat heboh dari luar. Ternyata ada Naruto disini"Itulah suara yang terdengar oleh alat pendangaran Ino. Bagi Ino suara ini tak asing. Ya, saat Ino mengarahkan netranya ke arah luar toko. Dia mendapati seorang pria berambut nanas dengan wajah malas menggandeng gadis dari Sunagakure.

"Sepertinya kami mengganggu kalian, ya?"Ino bergeming, tak bersuara sampai dirinya sadar apa maksud dari teman setimnya. Ino segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto. Ia tak tau sejak kapan dirinya berada disana dan dari kapan tangan Naruto mengusap surainya. Itu menjijikan.

"Dasar aneh"Komentar Shikamaru lirih pada kedua insan didepannya. Pasanganya, Temari hanya menundukan kepala tanpa mengeluarkan apapun dari bibirnya.

Pemuda berwajah malas itu berjalan masuk kedalam seraya menggeret pasangannya. "Jadi bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu, Shikamaru"

Pemuda yang di panggil shikamaru itu memiringkan kepalanya. Dirinya cukup heran dengan perhatian dari Naruto. Rasanya karena bersama Ino, membuat kepekaan Naruto sedikit terbentuk."Ya, sedikit lagi. Terimakasih sudah bertanya."

Pemuda berkuncir itu berdehem, lalu kembali berujar "Sebenarnya, aku kesini ingin memesan dekorasi bunga hias untuk pernikahan kami, kau bisa kan Ino?"Tanya pemuda pintar itu pada Ino. Memang terkesan kurang ajar memesan di toko mantannya. Tapi mau gimana lagi, Yamanaka Flower adalah tempat terbaik untuk membeli bunga.

"Ya"Jawab singkat Ino dengan lesu. Tak seperti biasanya Ino begitu. Biasanya dia pasti menjawab dengan semangat apa bila mendapatkan pesanan akbar. Dan Naruto merasakan perbedaan tersebut

"Apa kau sakit Ino"Tanya Naruto dengan mengerahkan tangannya menuju dahi Ino. Naruto menatap lekat manik gadis cantik itu. Dirinya juga ingin memeriksa mata Ino yang memerah dan berair."Matamu merah, kau ga papa?"

"Gapapa, aku cuman pengen ke kamar mandi"

Naruto mulai bingung dengan Ino. Tunggu tak hanya dia, tapi Shikamaru juga. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak bingung kala seorang berbicara "Gapapa" tapi netranya terlihat basah sebab air kesedihan.

"Apa kau tak curiga jika Ino menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang. Matanya tadi merah dan emosinya gampang berubah dengan cepat. Itu ciri dari pengguna, bukan?"Tanya Naruto pada sahabatnya yang sebentar lagi akan menikah.

"Eh, Kebodohanmu udah sampai stadium empat ya. Aku memang bukan pria yang mengerti perasaan wanita. Tapi aku tak seidiot itu"Ejek Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menjetikan jemarinya. Ada hipotesis yang terlintas dipikirannya tentang kenapa Ino jadi begitu"Kau tak mengotori Ino dengan kemesumanmu kan"Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Naruto memang sedikit mesum karena terlalu lama bersama Jiraya. Tapi itu bukan berarti dirinya mau di tuduh semacam itu.

"Jaga bicaramu, sialan"Naruto menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Shikamaru. Rasanya, itu tidak menggetarkan hati Pemuda dari klan Nara tersebut. Shikamaru bahkan masih sempat untuk menguap lebar. Ekpresi itu benar-benar membuat emosi Naruto memuncak. Mata ramah yang biasa ia berikan kepada setiap orang kini berubah menjadi kelam. Sebuah lengkungan bibirnya sekarang telah tiada.

Bag

Bogem mentah baru saja dilepaskan Naruto kewajah pemuda pintar tersebut. Shikamaru tak menyadari bahwa Naruto akan melakukannya. Sehingga dia tak dapat mengelak dan berakhir di atas ubin. Pukulan tadi cukup telak bahkan mata shikamaru sedikit mebiru. Namun itu terasa bukan masalah yang besar bagi shikamaru. Dirinya terlihat biasa saja, seperti tanpa sakit. Hal berbeda ditunjukan oleh beberapa pengunjung di Yamanaka Flower yang melihat kejadian itu. Mereka memegangi pipinya, seakan mereka yang habis terkena pukulan itu. Temari pun meringis pilu tadi sebelum membantu Shikamaru kembali bangkit

Seketika, suasana diselimuti oleh keheningan. Beberapa perbincangan para gadis muda di dalam toko yang tengah menggosip tak ada lagi. Bahkan kipas angin yang tergantung tepat di atas mereka tak mau mengusik dengan suara gaduhnya. Semuanya terfokus dengan apa yang terjadi di depan meja kasir.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini? Kau ingin modusin Ino kan?"

"emm..."

Naruto terbengong, memikirkan alasan paling tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan temannya yang sangat cerdas. Tak mudah untuk beradu argumen dengan pemuda di depannya. Salah satu kata saja, maka dirinya bisa terjerumus kedalam jurang rasa malu. Shikamaru jago untuk memutarkan kata-kata dan membuat lawannya kehilangan rasa percaya diri.

"Dia pacarku, apa masalahmu?"Semua orang di ruangan itu tersentak. Mata semua orang membulat. Termasuk Naruto, pemuda cerewet itu merasa bibirnya beku dan kaku setelah mendengar perkataan dari Yamanaka Ino yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi.

"kau berpacaran dengannya? Dengan Si bodoh ini"

"Ya, memang kenapa? Dan jangan asal bicara kau"Kata Ino yang tengah berjalan kearah keributan.

"Dia bodoh"

"Tapi dia tak akan mengkhianatiku"

Shikamaru tersenyum miris lalu kembali berbicara"Kau terlalu naif, jangan terlalu cepat menilai orang. Bagaimana kau tau kalau dia tak akan mengkhianatimu, hah?"

"Karena dia bukan kau"

Kalimat terakhir Ino tepat menusuk jiwa Temannya(?). Perkataan itu sukses membungkam Shikamaru. Sehingga membuat pemuda Nara itu sedikit malu. Untuk kali pertama Ino berhasil mengalahkan Shikamaru.

Tanpa pamit maupun salam Shikamaru menarik tangan temari agak kasar tuk pergi meninggalkan Toko. Wajah Pemuda malas itu berubah masam kala pergi tadi. Dia tak rela semakin dipermalukan di depan calon istrinya. Apa lagi Ino lah yang melakukannya. Walaupun keduanya pernah berbagi kebahagian. Tapi sekarang, yang ia dengar dari wanita itu adalah sebuah hinaan yang membuatnya kesal.

Shikamaru berhenti sejenak di depan pintu lalu menoleh. "Jaga bekasku dengan baik, Naruto"ucap pemuda itu sebagai penutup percakapan.

Semuanya lebih tersentak kali ini. Tak ada yang habis pikir kenapa pemuda yang selalu muncul dengan idenya yang luar biasa, bisa melemparkan ucapan yang tak layak kepada Naruto. Lelaki bermahkota emas itu semakin geram. Sumpah, gembor yang ada di atas meja sudah hampir terlempar jika Shikamaru tak keburu hilang.

Tampak bagaimana Naruto menatap kepergian sahabatnya itu dengan penuh amarah. Kepalan tangan kuat juga sudah siap ia lepaskan kepada Shikamaru. Nafasnya pun naik turun tak karuan, menahan ledakan emosi. Sayang, saat ini nafsu telah mengendalikannya. Pikirannya buyar karena terbakar kesal. Langkah tegak dengan cepat bergerak untuk mengejar pria brengsek tadi. Akan tetapi sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Jangan"Kata sang pemilik tangan yang menahan.

"Maaf, Ino. Kau bukan bosku lagi sekarang. Aku tak berkewajiban mengikuti perintahmu"itu benar, Naruto sudah dipecat. Tak ada lagi yang harus dituruti dari perkataan Ino. Naruto sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. Untuk pertama kali bagi gadis yang ada di belakang Naruto itu bisa menyaksikan pemuda bodoh tersebut marah hebat, Bukan marah karena musuh atau ada yang membahas kegagalannya menyelamatkan Sasuke, ini lebih parah dari biasanya. Ino tau itu, kala menggenggam pergelangan Naruto.

"Tap-Tapi, kumohon berhenti. Aku mohon"Sebuah tangis mengiringi ucapan Ino. Naruto membalikan badannya. Mendapati seorang gadis yang pipinya sudah diari isak. Sebelah tangan yang di gunakan Ino untuk menahan Naruto terasa semakin erat. Entah, apa ini adalah perwakilan kesedihannya atau hanya ingin menahan Naruto untuk pergi.

Kini Ino menunduk tak mau menatap paras Naruto secara langsung. Tak ada yang boleh tau, jika matanya rinai. Tak ada yang boleh tau, wajahnya muram. Baginya kesedihan tak pantas di bagikan kedunia luar walau kadang sebuah kesedihan sering tak bisa di tahan.

Jujur, matanya panas, hatinya berdebar tak karuan. Dirinya sudah tak bisa menjaga diamnya. Lulut putihnya pun kini terasa akan roboh. "Kau tak pantas di berlakukan seperti itu, Ino"Ucap Naruto. Jelas, itu tak memperbaiki perasaan Ino sama sekali.

Tak tau kah dia, ucapannya malah semakin membuat Ino semakin terpukul. Dirinya bahkan kini sudah terduduk ditanah. Berusaha menyeka tangisnya sendiri dengan posesif. Namun tak berhasil, luka yang ada di hatinya kembali terasa perih.

Naruto sadar bahwa pegangan Ino tak lagi menghalanginya. Tetapi ia tak tau kenapa dia belum beranjak. Rasanya kakinya itu terikat dengan sebuah batu yang sangat besar. Kemana kah emosinya tadi? Dia bertanya ada apa hari ini, sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan dia sampai harus terlibat dalam keributan antara Ino dan Shikamaru.

Disaat tangis ino makin kentara dipendengarannya. Naruto memilih untuk memutar tubuhnya lalu memeluk gadis itu yang masih terduduk ditanah. Naruto hanya ingin memberikan kehangatan pada Ino. Tak peduli dengan tatapan masyarakat yang akan segera menghakimi Naruto karena dianggap 'mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan'. Tak peduli dirinya akan kembali di hajar Ino. Tak peduli jika bahkan Ino tak membalasnya.

"Keluarkan saja, aku akan disini bersamamu"Ucapan Naruto mengalun lembut, langsung mengayun pada indra pendangaran gadis yang tengah di dekapnya.

Sebuah dekap dan ucap membuat Ino semakin kacau. Tangisnya makin tak tertahankan. Bahkan sepertinya dia lupa bahwa sudah jadi tontonan publik. Ia terjerumus pada luka yang serius. Sudah tak dapat di jelaskan lagi bagaimana basahnya apron milik Naruto karena air matanya. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk menyalurkan segala perasaanya pada remasan di jaket Naruto, itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Dirinya kembali terluka oleh pria yang sama.

...

"Kau tak apa?"Temari melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang tengah mengusap luka lebamnya bekas pukulan Naruto.

Pemuda yang ditanya itu menghela nafas berat lalu mengangguk. Anggap saja itu adalah ungkapan kekecewaan Shikamaru. Apa Temari secuek itu hingga dia baru membuka suara? Memang berkebalikan sekali dengan Yamanaka Ino. Jika ia terluka pasti Ino bakal langsung mengobatinya sambil mengomel panjang hingga kupingnya panas. Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya, kala dia sadar dirinya mengingat kembali cerita dengan Ino.

"Tak kusangka Ino akan mau dengan Naruto, konyol sekali."Shikamaru terkekeh sambil terus berjalan tanpa menyadari Temari yang malah diam dibelakangnya."Naruto yang bodoh itu memang cocok dengan gadis yang bodoh juga. Ya, mereka mungkin akan jadi pasangan teraneh di Konoha"

Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dirinya kembali bungkam, tak bersuara lagi. Temari pun kembali memilih menatap tanah lagi. Dia tau bahwa mereka hanya 'mantan'. Cerita lama mereka yang jadi sejarah merupakan serpihan yang melengkapi Shikamaru. Mau atau tidak, dia harus terima. Namun cerita mereka terlalu sempurna untuk dia rusak. Semuanya terlalu indah bagi Shikamaru dan Ino. Lantas apa alasannya Shikamaru malah memilih dirinya? Gadis Suna tersebut menggantungkan pertanyaan itu di hatinya. Sampai tersentak atas ucapan Shikamaru.

"Apa kau Cemburu?"

"karena?"

"karena aku mendatangi mantanku."

"Bukan aku tapi kau, Shikamaru"

Bersambung...

A/n

Hoaah gimana nih chapter ke duaku. Emang terasa makin absurd sih. Tapi makasih loh yang udah baca, review, Fave dan follow. Aku terharu:)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

genre: romence

Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, Absurd, typo, etc.

Ino membuka matanya, menunjukan keindahan maniknya pada dunia. Dirinya berusaha beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melewati lubang-lubang diatas jendela. Lalu, Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di tepi kasur untuk mengumpulkan oksigen ke otaknya ketimbang langsung membersihkan tempat tidurnya.

Gadis cantik itu terlihat lesu dengan tatapan kosongnya. Masih terekam jelas kejadian kemarin dibenaknya. Dirinya tertusuk pecahan hatinya sendiri, ketika mulai menyusun ulang lalu pria brengsek itu datang lagi_. _Ucapan tajam yang ditujukan kearahnya cukup untuk mengoyak batinnya. Ditambah pemandangan yang disaksikan oleh mata kepalanya sendiri, bahwa Shikamaru sudah siap menikah dengan calon istrinya, buktinya ialah genggaman erat shikamaru pada tangan Temari. Dirinya sedih namun disisi lain ia merasa bodoh karena mencintai seseorang yang sedang mencintai orang lain. Untungnya, Ino memiliki Naruto yang menemaninya. Gadis bersurai pirang itu mencurahkan seluruh keluh hatinya sepanjang hari. Sampai, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang karena ingin memberikan ruang untuk Ino menyepi dan menenangkan hatinya.

"kau sendiri yang bisa menyembuhkan luka mu. Kau bisa pilih terus melangkah tanpanya atau menetap untuk menyaksikan dirinya dengan yang lain"itulah katanya sebelum pergi. Tak pernah terbayang oleh ino, bahwa pemuda bodoh yang selalu membuat kisruh itu bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Setelah merasa kepalanya cukup terisi oleh oksigen. Ino kemudian berdiri dan merapihkan seprai birunya yang terlihat kusut. Ia menaruh bantal dan guling pada tempatnya. Seberantakan apapun hatinya, ia tak rela jika kamarnya harus ikut berantakan.

Sehabis membereskan kasurnya, Gadis itu beranjak ke arah rak lemari. Sebuah figura yang menghadap kebawah menarik perhatiannya. Ia menggapai figura tersebut. Dirinya hanya ingin tau foto apa yang ada didalam figura coklat itu karena ia tak pernah merasa meletakan pigura foto disana. Namun ternyata, isi figura tersebut bukan lah foto melainkan selembar kertas putih. Dia pun mengambilnya, ternyata itu merupakan surat yang ditunjukan untuknya.

_Berhentilah menangis, kamu keliatan makin gendut tau:) Kamu boleh nangis kok,tapi harus inget buat tersenyum lagi. Kamu boleh sakit tapi kembalilah bangkit. Ibu tau hatimu hancur,namun ingat dunia ini tetap berputar walau dirinya dengan yang lain. jangan lupa, Kamu adalah camellia kami, Ino._ _Ibu akan selalu memberikanmu yang terbaik. Semangat!_

_Dari ibu._

"Dasar ibu-ibu cerewet"ujar Ino setelah membaca surat itu. Ya, walaupun singkat kalimat yang dituliskan ibunya sukses membuat moodnya membaik Dan membuat Ino semangat untuk menjalani hari ini untuk mempersiapkan dekorasi bunga untuk pernikahan mantannya.

...

Shikamaru duduk termenung, kepalanya ditaruh diatas meja makan. Dirinya hanya memperhatikan jam dinding yang terus berdecak. Satu nama berkeliaran di benaknya. Yamanaka Ino, nama itulah yang sedari tadi mengganngunya. Ia mengacak rambutnya sebagai ungkapan kegelisahan.

Bagaimana dirinya tak gelisah. Untuk pertama kalinya, hati dan pikirannya terasa tak pernah seirama belakangan ini. Apalagi kemarin, kala dia bertatap muka langsung dengan mantannya. Kata yang dikeluarkan terlukis jelas itu berasal dari hatinya yang terluka dan bukan dari akal sehatnya.

Dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan benaknya. Bahkan makanan yang disajikan oleh calon istrinya belum sempat ia sentuh sama sekali. "apa kau tak suka onigirinya?"kata Temari, seharusnya dia tak perlu repot untuk bertanya. Karena saat seperti ini, Shikamaru sedang berada di dimensi lain yang tak mungkin disentuh oleh siapapun.

Temari menghela nafas kecewa. Dia memang perempuan yang tangguh dan tomboy tapi Temari tetaplah seorang wanita yang peka. Gadis bercepol dua itu paham bahwa dirinya belum mampu menyingkirkan sang ratu yang bersinggah di hati calon suaminya.

Temari memang tidak tau apa alasan mereka berdua menyudahi hubungannya. Hingga akhirnya mereka berada di posisi yang sama-sama tidak nyaman. Tapi, ini adalah kesempatannya untuk memiliki Shikamaru. Memang tak mudah mengusir Ino di hidup Shikamaru. Namun, bukan Temari jika dia menyerah sebelum berjuang.

Temari yang tadinya duduk dihadapan Shikamaru kini berpindah kebelakangnya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke pelipis kepala calon suaminya. Temari memijat dengan lembut di samping kepala Shikamaru dengan maskud untuk membuat pemuda yang dia cintai itu nyaman.

"apa kau sakit, shika? Aku bisa membuatkanmu sup jika kau mau atau kau ingin ramen?"

DUAG

Satu pukulan keras diatas meja menghentikan ucapan Temari. Ternyata apa yang dilakukan gadis itu malah membuat kepala Pemuda nanas itu semakin berat. Emosinya bahkan memuncak karena dipaksa harus mendengarkan suara yang tak penting sama sekali.

"Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu"ucap Shikamaru kasar sambil mengusir kedua tangan Temari dari kulit kepalanya. Shikamaru mengangkat tubuhnya dan menciptakan jarak yang agak jauh dari gadis bersurai emas itu.

"baiklah, aku akan berhenti memegang kepalamu-"Belum juga Temari menyelesaikan ucapannya Shikamaru sudah pergi melangkah. Sebuah perempatan mucul di sudut dahi wanita Sunagakure itu. Dirinya terpaksa mengejar calon suaminya. "Apakah dia tidak diajari sopan santun oleh keluarganya"eluh Temari

Akhirnya tangan Temari sampai di pergelangan calon suaminya. Dirinya berhasil mengunci langkah dari Shikamaru. Tentu, pemuda itu tidak suka. Dia terlihat meronta dengan mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya agar genggaman Temari yang mengkait bisa segera lepas

"berhenti! Jika kau ingin pergi, setidaknya habiskan sarapanmu atau pamitlah dulu kepadaku."

Tangan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi meronta seketika diam. Sempat ada keheningan diantara keduanya. Bahkan suara kucing yang kelaparan meminta makan di depan pintu rumah bisa kentara oleh masing-masing pendengaran mereka. Sampai, Shikamaru memutar kepalanya menghadap wajah calon istrinya dan menghadiahi wanita itu dengan tatapan tajam. Dan berkarta"Kubilang berhenti lakukan itu"

"aku bahkan tak memegang kepalamu"Balas Temari sembari menundukan kepalanya.

Shikamaru meronta dengan kasar, mungkin sedikit membuat tangan Temari terluka. Sekarang, tubuhnya ikut berputar menghadap calon istrinya. Dan tangannya bergerak untuk memegang bahu dari temari.

Tubuh Temari bergetar kala cengkraman kuat menekan bahu kanannya. Ya, itu bukan sentuhan kasih sayang melainkan sebuah perwakilan rasa kesal dari Shikamaru. Ia tak tau harus apa. Bahkan dia takut kala Shikamaru berteriak"Tatap aku ketika aku berbicara padamu"

"Apa kau tak pernah diajari kesopanan. Tatap seseorang yang sedang berbicara padamu, sialan" Shikamaru mencengkram dagu gadis didepannya. Gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Ia bermaksud membuat wajah temari menghadap dirinya

"maaf, Aku pikir kepalamu sakit. Aku hanya bermaksud peduli. Maaf, jika kau tak suka. Aku akan belajar untuk menjadi lebih ba-agh"Temari kembali gagal melontarkan kata-katanya. Genggaman pada bahunya semakin pedih terasa. Walaupun sudah berusaha dengan keras untuk melepaskan diri namun malah membuat titik itu semakin sakit.

"aku bilang berhenti"kata Shikamaru dengan keras. Ia menjeda ucapannya. Lalu Dirinya mengerahkan jari tulunjuknya ke depan sepasang permata indah milik Temari. Kemudian kembali berujar"Berhenti untuk mempedulikanku, berhenti lakukan apapun untuk ku"

"Tapi aku hanya berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik untukmu"

"Maka berhentilah untuk menjadi yang terbaik, kau tau karena apa?"Temari hanya menggeleng, ia tak berani mengucapkan sepotong kata apapun. Bibirnya terlalu kelu dan hatinya terlalu takut untuk kembali di bentak jika salah berucap.

"Karena, kau tak akan pernah menjadi yang terbaik untuk ku"Itulah kalimat penutup Shikmaru sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Temari dalam tangisnya yang dihiasi oleh keheningan pagi hari di kediaman Nara.

...

"Minggu depan Shikamaru akan menikah lho. Dengan si Temari itu. Kau tau gadis cantik itukan?"

Ino hanya mengangguk lemas sehabis mendengarkan celotehan dari sahabat gempalnya. Moodnya yang tersusun rapih dihancurkan oleh Choji yang keliatannya tidak merasa berdosa ketika berbicara seperti itu. Dia tidak ingat apa, jika Ino adalah mantan dari Shikamaru?

Entahlah, moodnya seperti saklar lampu. Disaat moodnya sedang baik maka sedetik saja bisa berubah menjadi buruk. Apalagi jika ada yang membicarakan soal mantannya. Maka moodnya akan jatuh kebawah sampai ke jurang terendah sebuah mental.

"hmm, hebat ya si wajah ngantuk itu. Dapat istri secantik gadis Suna seperti Temari. Beruntung sekali teman kita itu..."

Ino hanya menghela nafas berat. Dirinya memutar bola matanya. Maniknya seakan berkata"berhentilah! Aku tak ingin membahas pria bodoh itu sekarang"

"Padahal awalnya mereka adalah musuh di ujian chunin. Tapi, beberapa hari lagi mereka akan hidup bersama, memiliki anak, membesarkannya dan hidup bahagia sampai maut memisahkan. Huft, aku ingin hidup seperti itu"

"cukup hentikan, kumohon jangan lanjutkan lagi" bantinnya menggeliat. Ingin sekali dirinya menutup mulut temannya itu. Sepertinya Choji tak sadar telah menempatkan hati Ino dalam keadaan dihujani dengan ribuan kunai dan suriken.

"Ini undanganmu. Datang ya, jangan sampai kau melewatkan pernikahan romantis mereka. Lagipula Shikamaru dan Temari sangat mengharapkan kau datang. Baik, aku duluan ya. Daah Ino."

Langkah Ino kini terasa berat. Pandangannya seketika kabur sehabis menerima undangan dari sahabatnya. Dengan langkah yang tertatih kini ia hanya bisa meremas surat bermotif cantik itu. Ia tau bahwa mereka akan menikah tapi kenapa itu masih menyakitkan.

Ino terlalu berkabung untuk menjawab sapaan dari warga desa yang ramah. Tatapanya hanya mengarah pada jalanan. Tak tau apa yang ia perhatikan dengan mata layunya. Pijakan demi pijakan ia berjalan, meninggalkan butir-butir kesedihan di tiap jejak yang dia lewati.

Sesaat ia berhenti dan membiarkan surat undangan yang kini melayang di udara layaknya dedaunan yang gugur dan jatuh ke atas tanah. Bersamaan dengan itu ia bergumam pelan "Apa aku harus mati agar berhenti tersakiti"

Setelah berjalan tak tentu arah selama beberapa menit. Ino akhirnya memilih untuk pergi ke taman bunga keluarganya. Dengan ranjang bunga digenggamanya yang seharusnya digunakan untuk mengumpulkan bunga dekorasi untuk pernikahan mantannya. Malah saat ini benda itu malah menjadi saksi kebisuannya.

Ino hanya duduk diatas rerumputan. Wajahnya tampak murung dan ekpresinya tak mudah untuk dijelaskan. Dirinya hanya terdiam dengan terus menarik dan membuang nafas dengan terartur. Ia berdoa cara itu dapat mengurangi rasa perih sayatan hatinya.

Dirinya yang sedang berusaha mentegarkan diri harus sabar karena angin kencang menghampiri. Dara cantik itu gemetar memerlukan dekapan selimut hangat. Ia memeluk lututnya dengan posesif. Menenggelamkan wajahnya disana, menyembunyikan matanya yang kini mulai berair.

Tak tau sejak kapan langit berubah muram. Mega mendung kelam datang dan menghalang raja siang melakukan tugasnya. Perlahan, rintik hujan sampai ke atas tanah. Jatuh, mengarah seluruh ciptaan Tuhan. Termasuk dara cantik itu, yang masih tak peduli dengan hujan yang tengah memandikannya.

Alam semesta memang seperti tidak pernah mendukungnya. Entah konpirasi apa yang sedang melakukan pentas diatas muka bumi ini. Namun yang Ino tau dirinya lah yang bakal menjadi korban kesialan.

_Kau adalah hujan yang kubenci, Shikamaru. _

_Meski rintik yang sedetik mampu cipta pilu yang paling sendu._

_Hadir sesaat lalu hilang meninggalkan duka_

_Meski tak deras, tapi tetap meniggalkan bekas_

_Hadir, menyiksaku dengan rindu, yang tak mampu sembuh dengan temu_

Hujan tak bisa menjadi titik akhir dari kesedihannya. Hatinya yang yang tergores menjelma menjadi lantunan puisi aneh yang mengalun dibenaknya. Ino mulai merasakan bahwa hujan dan luka adalah patner yang cocok dengan kata.

Kala air matanya mulai lolos. Dan hujan mengampuninya dengan mereda. Ah bukan, hujan tetap jahat. Hanya saja ada yang menghalangi guyuran hujan. Ino mendongak dan mendapati manik secerah biru lautan tengah memperhatikan. Payung birunya ternyata tak bisa melindungi seluruh tubuhnya terlihat jaket kusamnya basah mungkin terkena air yang terhempas oleh angin.

"Kau bisa batuk atau paling parah demam jika kau terus diam disini" ucap lembut pemuda itu.

Ino menggit bibir bawahnya. Hujan sukses membuat mulutnya kaku. Tak semestinya Ino melakukan hal itu kepada seorang yang menemaninya ketika kemarin ia begitu remuk. Akan tetapi dirinya hanya tidak ingin diganggu kali ini.

"Ceritakan saja padaku, ada apa hari ini?"pemuda itu mulai mengambil tempat duduk disamping Ino.

Ino tak membalas Membuat pemuda itu kembali berbicara"Luapkan sebagian. Jika kau mencoba mengingat segala sesuatu, kau akan berakhir jadi air mata yang lebih parah"

"tak semua perlu di ceritakan, Naruto. Dan semua itu bukan urusanmu"Ya, Naruto lah yang kini menemani Ino.

"aku tau dan semestinya aku mengabaikanmu. Tak harus membutitumu diam-diam seperti penguntit hanya karna ingin tau kemanakah dirimu?"rentetan syair yang terpedam dalam dada naruto keluar begitu saja, mengalun bersama dengan udara dingin ke alat pendengaran gadis sedih itu.

Ino tertegun sejenak, namun tak mengubah ekpresinya. Tak jelas lagi mana air hujan dan air kesedihannya. Yang nampak wajahnya sudah basah tak karuan. Air mataya semakin membanjiri pipinya. Apalagi kala belai lembut tangan Naruto menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

"tak apa, kau boleh menangis"

Yamanaka Ino bersandar di pundak Naruto. Hanya isak dan alunan musikal hujan yang mengisi saat itu. Cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu. Sepintas bila ada orang yang menyaksikan mereka pasti berpikir mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

...

Mentari kembali berkuasa di angkasa. Kanvasnya yaitu langit kini sudah tak di kotori oleh awan muram lagi. Bulir air sisa dari hujan tadi masih terlihat jelas di dedaunan pepohonan. Bahkan ada beberapa yang sempat jatuh ke atas tanah ataupun turun tepat dimahkota dua insan yang tengah berjalan dibawahnya

"ma-maaf, tadi aku menyebalkan"Ucap Ino pelan bahkan malah terdengar seperti bergumam untuk membuka percakapan. Ino tak tau kenapa ini terasa canggung sampai dia pun tak berani menengok ke pemuda Uzumaki tersebut.

"Ha? Ngomong apa barusan?"

Ino menggembungkan pipinya. Sebelum sebuah cubitan sadis tertuju ke perut Naruto yang tanpa pertahanan dan pasrah terkena serangan tersebut."Aku salah apaa?"gaduh Naruto sembari mengelus perutnya.

Ino meremas pegangan ranjang bunganya sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya sedang berusaha menguatkan hatinya untuk berucap 'maaf'. Bukan persoalan bagaimana kata itu dieja. Melainkan kepada siapa kata ini akan di tunjukan. Prinsipnya melarang Ino untuk menyatakan bahwa dirinya salah. Namun kenyataannya dia memang salah.

"Maaf... tadi aku menyebalkan"Seru Ino dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya"tadi kapan? Apakah itu yang kemarin atau dua hari yang lalu?"

Ino menatap pemuda disebelahnya. Ia Berusaha mencerna apa yang diucapkan oleh teman berbicaranya."Ya tadi, saat aku berusaha tak peduli jika kau ada"

Naruto membalas dengan sebuah dehem, lalu kemudian kembali bersuara"tak apa, kau itu memang menyebalkan!"Seru Naruto dengan santai dan sedikit menggoda dara cantik itu. Alat pendengaran putri Yamanaka itu memberi kabar pada akalnya untuk segera mengahajar sipirang bodoh itu.

"aku tak menyebalkan!"balas kasar Ino sambil melemparkan tatapan kejam andalannya kearah Naruto.

"kau itu menyebalkan, bahkan saking menyebalkannya kau tak mau mengakui bahwa kau menyebalkan"jelas Naruto dengan nada mengejek. Dirinya yang mulai memahami pola dari serangan Ino kini mulai tanggap saat aura gelap tiba-tiba mengitari tubuh gadis itu, artinya sebuah siksaan akan hadir. Naruto segera melangkah lebih cepat dari gadis disebelahnya karena sungguh dia tak ingin berakhir di kasur rumah sakit(lagi).

"jangan lari kau, bodoh!"teriak Ino sambil berlarian mengejar Naruto.

Ino sadar bahwa ucapan pemuda itu hanyalah bercanda. Tapi asa menghajar pemuda itu tetap mengalir deras . Padahal dirinya baru saju tersedu-sedu. Ino tak pernah tau bagaimana cara Naruto bisa menariknya dari kesedihan. Bersamanya sejenak saja dapat membuat gadis itu melupakan sosok yang dirinya benci. Mungkin itulah mengapa sekarang dirinya tetap bisa tersenyum walau Naruto sudah mencacinya sembari berlari.

Akhirnya, keduanya pun berlarian menyusuri hutan. Mereka berdua seakan tak peduli dengan pakaiann yang terkena lumpur. Tak peduli dengan semak, batang ataupun daun yang menjadi saksi bisu kekanak-kanakan mereka.

"Kau harus berhenti Naruto atau kau akan tau akibatnya"

"ha? Kenapa aku harus takut dengan ancaman gadis yang sedang bersedih"

"Awas kau ya!"

Naruto mengeluarkan lidahnya setelah mendegar ancaman Ino. Tak mau tinggal diam, keranjang bunganya yang tak berdosa itu ia lempar ke arah Naruto. Barang berbahan kayu itu jatuh tepat di kepala Naruto dan membuat Ino tertawa puas sampai harus menghentikan larinya sejenak.

Setelah saling kejar, saling mengejek dan saling berdebat semua itu berakhir di kaki gunung hutan Konoha. Keduanya telah sampai pada batasnya. Mereka lelah, setelah berlari-lari seperti anak kecil. Keduanya memilih untuk berbaring menghadap langit di atas rerumputan.

Mereka berusaha mengatur nafas. Sebelum akhirnya saling bertatap. Hening datang menghampiri, namun segera terganti dengan tawa terbahak-bahak dari keduanya. Apakah kepala mereka terbentur sesuatu saat sedang bermain tadi? Tidak, keduanya hanya sedang bahagia.

"kau terlihat bodoh Ino. Wajahmu tertutupi oleh lumpur tuh"  
"hahaha... apa kau tak sadar? wajahmu juga seperti itu bodoh. Siapa yang bodoh sekarang, Ha?Balas Ino sambil melontarkan senyum.

Naruto hanya diam tak memberikan respon apapun. Ia terlalu terpaku melihat wajah Ino yang sedang tersenyum. Wajah itu seperti bercahaya walau ternoda dengan tanah kotor. Senyum itu membuatnya nyaman dan tenang. Tanpa sadar, tangan Naruto bergerak sendiri dan menangkup pipi Ino.

Ia mengelus pipi itu yang terhisasi oleh lumpur. Membersihkan lumpur itu mengenakan ibu jariya. Ino cukup terperangah akan tindakan dari Naruto. Rona merah kembali bermunculan diwajahnya. Dara cantik itu bingung kenapa Naruto menatapnya begitu dalam hingga membuatnya tenggelam dimanik birunya. Dan Ino pun tak mengerti kenapa tanganya tidak segera menampar pemuda yang ada dihadapanya. Jujur, ia tak tau harus apa saat Naruto mulai membunuh jarak diantara keduanya.

Jantung keduanya berdebar tak seperti biasanya. Mereka hanya saling bertatap sampai akhirnya

"Maaf kita cuman teman"kata itu mengalun tanpa direncanakan Ino. Dirinya sangat bingung mengapa ia berucap seperti itu. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat sampai belum sempat tercena otaknya. Ino dapat menyaksikan Naruto yang kembali menarik tangan dan tubuhya. Melihat mata pemuda itu yang berubah menjadi sendu. Membuat perasaannya semakin gundah tak karuan.

"iya, kau benar- kita cuman sekedar teman"

...

"Kenapa aku tadi mengajaknya makan ramen bersama sih?!"pikirnya sendiri. Ino menggaruk dahinya yang tak gatal sama sekali. Ia menghempaskan nafas panjang"agh... sebenernya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan hidupku."

Ino pergi pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang katanya masih ingin bersantai disana. Disaat dirinya masih kebingungan dengan segala hal disemesta ini. Sosok kunoichi mengganggu pemandangan serta lamunannya

Permatanya jauh menerawang kesebelah kiri. Menyimak seorang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut yang seirama dengannya sedang duduk termenung di dahan pohon yang besar. Wajah gadis itu nampak menunjukan raut kesedihan

"Dia tidak asing,- jemari? Bukan deh. Gemari, ah makin aneh. Oh...Temari. Tunggu, dia calon istrinya Shikamaru. Lupakan, anggap aku tak pernah melihatnya"yap, Ino berusaha tak mempedulikan gadis itu. Dirinya memilih berjalan untuk secepatnya keluar dari hutan.

"eh tunggu, kenapa dia membawa tali?"batinya bingung. Dia akhirnya malah terdiam memperhatikan gadis itu lagi. Sampai matanya terbelalak kala gadis itu mulai menyimpul tali di lehernya.

"DIA MAU BUNUH DIRI?"

BERSAMBUNG...

Gimana chapt ke3 ini? Semoga menarik. Makasih loh yang udh nge-review. mana nih kritik dan sarannya, aku tunggu ya. Jangan lupa reviewnya...


End file.
